The magic of the stars
by thebestoftherest
Summary: After the death of his parents Harry Potter goes around the universe by a mysterious figure until he reach a desert planet. He must learn of his powers as he goes through the galactic civil war.
1. Prolog

**The Magic of the Stars  
**

* * *

 **I don't own Star Wars it and most of the characters are owned by Lucas Arts/Disney, and Harry Potter and its character are owned by J. K. Rowling.**

 **I'll have a few original characters but they won't be much.**

 **I am not good with accents nor British.**

 **Warning: Fan biased, I will try NOT to have Dumbledore bashing in this story but no promises.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Someone close to Dumbledore from Hogwarts manage to see baby Harry to space from the dark lord instead of the Dursley's, the Jedi order adopt him some time later, then one year later 'Attack on the Jedi Temple' happened, and through a lone male doctor save the young Potter, who manage to escape and somehow end up on Tatooine, were uncle Owen adopt the young child to be Luke brother to save him from slavery. They interact with each other story.**

* * *

 **No one POV, Dumbledore office:**

There were 3 figures in his office: Dumbledore himself, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Wishcause. The three were all worrying about one thing the recent deaths of Lily and James Potter, and their orphan son. They knew the child couldn't grow up in the magical world, because he wouldn't go a week without someone noticing him and a Death Eater coming to kill him. They were discussing what to do with the child. "Does he have any family?" Professor Wishcause asked.

"A muggle couple but from what we heard, but they're not partially good people." McGonagall said.

"Do you know anyone else?" Dumbledore asked.

"I think I know someone that owes me a favor and loves kids." the Professor said, he did not want anything bad to happen to the kid but knew that there was not a magical family in world that wouldn't reveal his true identity and that would get any of numbers of Voldemort minions after him.

"Who may I asked is it?" McGonagall asked her fellow professor, not sure who Wishcause could possibly be talking about.

"He is someone I meet during my youth." He said, his youth was very adventurous even for a wizard. "You don't know him because he is not magical person nor a muggle." He said, knowing this was to confused them but he could not tell them directly because if he did they would think he had completely went mad.

"I don't think there are that any people in the world that are define as neither magical nor muggle. The idea to me sound downright precocious." Professor McGonagall said not convince of this. "And If you are joking this is not a time to do it."

"I am not joking, I want nothing bad to happen to the young boy." He said, he knew with his friend would be willing to help with the boy the way he knew that was best for the young Potter. "I know my friend would be able to take good care of the young boy."

The female professor was not sure neither Wishcause's or Dumbledore choice was pretty wise. She was determined to find the best possible choice since it was not any of their future despite what the prophecy said they were deciding how a baby would spend his entire childhood when he is not at Hogwarts.

"Listen to me and listen to me good." She said to Wishcause then looked to Dumbledore, "Both of you, we are deciding the fate of what will happen to a innocent child we must make the best choice." She said to the other professor, and the headmaster.

"I am going to sight my idea again I may not do it once again." He said to the Gryffindor headmistress. He had nothing but respect for her but found this conversation to be pointless but then again this was the fate of a young child, who had no choice. "We can either let my friend take him or leave him somewhere that he would be hate him and be completely unaware if a death eater come a knocking." He explained using logic.

"Must I repeat myself any more, we can't have him being caught by a death eater if someone reveal his name." He said.

"So we will leave him with some of the worst excuses of human beings that we could possible find." He said to his boss getting super irritated with it all.

He and his boss glare at one another one both of them thought they had the perfect idea and that the other was dead wrong for suggesting other wises. The two did have a deep respect for one another but they could have conflict when it comes to ideas and this was far too important for the wrong thing to do.

"That enough, am I allow to stated what I think." She said, "I do not think we should ignore either possibility, I think we should meet this friend of your professor Wishcause." She said figuring that would help them make a decision.

He nodded in agreement, "I'll show you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Tomorrow in a field a few hundred miles away from London:**

The three Wizarding professors manage to used a _Portkey_ Wishcause had just for occasion like this, they told Hagrid about it and asked him to bring baby Harry with him. McGonagall secretly wanted it to be the right choice not trusting the Dursley in the slightest. She had no problem with Muggles but those were the worst type of them.

A few minutes later Hagrid appear with the boy, "Where is your friend Professor?"

"He'll be here soon." He said to the large ground keepers, the professor had a world of fate in his friend.

After some time past the three of them were about ready to leave when a light from above appear on the field.

"Professor Wishcause what in the world is that?" McGonagall said, finding this all so bizarre to her.

"That Professor McGonagall is my friend, my dear friend." The younger professor said to both his elder professors.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **Next time: Harry goes to the stars.**


	2. Magic meet scifi

**The Magic of the Stars 2**

* * *

 **I don't own Star Wars it and most of the characters are owned by Lucas Arts/Disney, and Harry Potter and its character are owned by J. K. Rowling.**

 **I'll have a few original characters but they won't be much.**

 **I am not good with accents nor British.**

 **Warning: Fan biased, I will try NOT to have Dumbledore bashing in this story but no promises, PS while I agree Dumbledore should have found someone else his inaction is better than others since well he a glorify principal a job which takes a lot of his attention and gives little if any political power.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Someone close to Dumbledore from Hogwarts manage to send baby Harry to space from the dark lord instead of the Dursley's, the Jedi order adopt him some time later, then one year later 'Attack on the Jedi Temple' happened, and through a lone male doctor save the young Potter. Harry manages to escape and somehow end up on Tatooine, were uncle Owen adopt the young child to be Luke brother to save him from slavery. They interact with each other story.**

* * *

 **In a field a few hundred miles away from London:**

After some time past the three of them were about ready to leave when a light from above appear on the field.

"Professor Wishcause what in the world is that?" McGonagall said, finding this all so bizarre to her.

"That Professor McGonagall is my friend's ship, my dear friend." The younger professor said to both his elder professors.

The ship landed in front of the three of them, slowly a man the same age as professor Wishcause, he was in a black jacket, some grey jean, a black shirt with a belt attach to the belt with a holster holding some kind of gun. "Edward Wishcause is that you?" He asked.

"Yes it is Matthews." He said, then he remember that his two superiors were still there, "Where are my manors this is my old childhood friend Mathew Rayburn."

Dumbledore try to used a counter illusion spell seeing if this was some kind of trick, he decided since it was not some kind of trick he would listen to what he had to say or at the very least humor him for a good laugh and then leave. Of course he was palming the Elder Wand since he would be willing to fight this person if it meant protecting the child of prophecy.

"So what is it you want to talk about?" Mathew asked, he knew it was important and had something to do with a child and he always wanted to have a child of his own

"Well a child of great important is endanger and we do not agree on who should take care of him." Wishcause said.

"Doesn't he have any parents or godparents?" He asked while he was not born on this planet and forgot some things but could have sworn they had godparents for when their parents die, he knew it wasn't a hive collective so why else would they not have someone watching him.

"His parents were kill by a insane cult leader, and his godfather is being hunted down for conspiracy for their murder." Dumbledore explain.

"That is awful but I cannot believe that I am the first choice, doesn't he have any family?" Mathew asked.

"Well he does but they are less than pleasant." _McGonagall said, "To put bluntly they are nothing more than the worst type of muggles, they are indifference to the pain of others, and from what I was told about the wife from the boy mother is that she is a lazy, zealous who think anything that her limited mind cannot understand is evil and her husband supported her completely in her blind hatred."_

 _"Yeah that will happen when you hide from people and happily goes around killing him." While Rayburn had more important things to do than politics of pre contacted world he and Wishcause did make contact with each other and he knew all about the events with Voldermort and his Death Eaters personally a race size secret was not only something awful but ridiculous to the point that it might as well be some kind of Farce. "How did you keep it a secret for so long?" He asked._

 _"Centuries, or a millennium or two even recorded sources vary." Professor McGonagall said, with all the propaganda over the years and straight up lies over the years even historians of the wizarding world cannot agree as a whole entity._

"Really, how did that work…never mind." Rayburn said, he did not care but he would happily mess around with them, he was a smuggler so he have fun by meeting new people and making them as mad as possible. "Do you have the kid with you?"

"We did not agree that you would get him or not." Dumbledore said, while he wanted what was best he knew the kid did have a bright future and he was not sure if this Rayburn person was really worthy of the extreme level of trust they needed.

"I can assure you that he is, you have my word as a professor that he is truly trustworthy, you just have to thrust him." The school professor.

Dumbledore sigh, "Is there anyways for us to track him back if we need to."

"I believe that I got something like that." Wishcause said.

Dumbledore sigh, "Okay but be careful." The head master said.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **eternal mist** **chapter 1 . Dec 2**

 **looking forwards to how this goes**

 **Glad you like it buddy.**

 **REBD** **chapter 1 . Dec 2**

 **not bad not my thing but not bad**

 **Well I am glad you at least gave it a look.**

 **Reader-anonymous-writer** **chapter 1 . Dec 7**

 **Curious...**

 **Yeah, I base it off of a story where Harry was Luke but I went in another direction all together.**

 **kelwin** **chapter 1 . Dec 21**

 **a good start hope you update soon.**

 **I will this story is a favorite idea of mine.**


End file.
